The invention relates to computer desks, and more particularly, to trapezoidal "hidden-monitor" desks which can be used interchangeably as ordinary desks and as computer desks, and can be assembled into various semi-octagonal, S-shaped, straight-line, and angular clusters so as to allow efficient use of classroom or office floor space and also provide an aesthetic classroom or office environment.
A wide variety of modular work stations are known. Some can be assembled into various aesthetically pleasing clusters. Most are designed primarily for industrial or commercial applications. Some of the known modular desks or computer work stations are non-rectangular. "Hidden-monitor" computer desks, such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,009, include a computer monitor supported below a transparent monitor viewing window plate that is embedded in the desk top so the computer monitor can be viewed without occupying space on the desk top. The known hidden-monitor computer desks include a retractable keyboard shelf. None of the known hidden-monitor computer desks have non-rectangular desk tops, and none are non-rectangular modular units that can be linked together in a variety of different clusters which would be well suited for classroom or office use.
Thus, there is an unmet need for an inexpensive, hidden-monitor computer desk module that can, without modification, be used as an ordinary school or office desk, and also can be easily assembled into various clusters so as to make optimum use of classroom or office space, provide a variety of aesthetically pleasing arrangements, allow for more effective teacher-student interaction or work productivity, and provide a measure of individual privacy so as to allow a number of persons to use computers without distracting the others. There also is an unmet need for an effective yet attractive system for invisible routing of overhead electrical cables and computer bus or data cables to and between computer desk modules, shared printers, and/or other computer peripheral devices.